


Blood loss and comfort

by Melime



Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: Blood Loss, Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Claire pressed on tight, trying not to think about her fingers soaking wet with Misty’s blood





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Perda de sangue e conforto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225212) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #079 - wet.

Claire pressed on tight, trying not to think about her fingers soaking wet with Misty’s blood. The bleeding was contained for now, by a tampon of all things, but that would only work if Misty remained calm. It was simple biology, the faster her heart beat, the faster the blood would leave her body, and if it beat fast enough, even the pressure made by the tampon wouldn’t be of much help.

“I wonder why I always end up bleeding all over you,” Misty said, trying for a humorous tone, but failing because of the weakness of her voice.

“Think of it this way, at least I’m always here when you need someone to stop you from bleeding all over the floor,” Claire said, cleaning her hands on her jacket, as it was the only thing available.

“Promise?”

Claire needed a moment to understand what she was asking. “Of course, although you really should try not to make a habit of this.”

Misty chuckled, and winced in pain. Claire checked Misty’s pulse, still strong despite the blood loss, chances were good she would maintain conscience until their extraction came.

“You seem worried.”

“You’ll be fine, rescue is on the way.”

“That’s not an answer.”

“Hey,” Claire cupped Misty’s face, “I’m not going to let anything happen to you.”

“I know, just stay with me.”

Claire sat with her back to the wall, and Misty rested her head on Claire’s shoulder. “I will, always.”

Misty knew she was in safe hands.


End file.
